


Cyan

by Tobyelie



Series: Tobyelie's One-shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghostbur, red skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyelie/pseuds/Tobyelie
Summary: "You're bright again. Like a diamond shining with its pure cyan."
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Ghostbur
Series: Tobyelie's One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199639
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Cyan

"You seem sad, have some blue." A familiar voice cut through his thoughts. he turned and was faced with a transparent figure. A ghost to be exact. The ghost of Wilbur. Ghostbur now as everyone who came across him called him. 

Skeppy furrowed his eyebrows as he was handed various sizes of the dye by the transparent man. Some even dripped from the heat produced by rubbing his hands earlier and the radiating heat from the vines. Different shades of blue-colored them. Some landing on his shoes too. Cyan catching his red eye's attention. 

He placed the other shades of blue on his red hoodie pocket, ignoring the stains making their way around, and held onto the cyan dye staring at it as if was a rare ore. 

Ghostbur held a small smile as the younger man next to him sat with him looking at the crater of a former nation. 

"Cyan is a nice color isn't it?"

Skeppy turned to him nodding and turned back to the gifted dye. 

"It is..."

He felt strange in a way. Nostalgic as he watched the dyed liquid drip into his arms. He swore he heard hissing from the red vines he had wrapped in his arms. With the cold liquid dripping, he barely felt the painful heat the vines presented. 

The hissing continues until it died down completely as the dye finally dried up, staining his clothing and arms. Gaining a small chuckle from the ghost next to him. Causing him to laugh with him as he tried to smear some at him before realizing he really was a ghost, confirming that he was not hallucinating. Gaining another set of laughter from both men. 

As they caught their breaths the ghost looked at him. Giving a small smile.

"You're bright again. Like a diamond shining with its pure cyan."


End file.
